


The Taming of the Beast

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Self-Esteem Issues, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You've known Bruce well enough to be able to tell when he's overwhelmed and beginning to doubt his worth. His feelings in regards to the Hulk have been well documented. No matter what his feelings on the matter are, you'll be there to offer your support and if needed, a few words of wisdom.





	The Taming of the Beast

Like most everyone on the team, you’d met Bruce the first day aboard the helicarrier. Obviously you knew about him, heard stories about the Hulk, but you’d never had the chance to meet Bruce Banner face to face. At first he’d stayed away from most of the team, feeling comfortable around only himself and occasionally Tony if he wasn’t bothered to much. Science hadn’t been your thing, at least not the area of gamma radiation.

Yet once you showed interest in learning about Bruce he opened up to you and you became good friends. He knew to come to you if he felt like he was getting out of control and you knew how to calm him if he was the other guy. He still was afraid of hurting you, despite your reassurances that you trusted him.

His fear of hurting you, or anyone else for that matter, was always elevated after missions, especially ones where he really did lose control. The one you’d just gotten back from was strenuous and he had to Hulk out. He did it for the right reasons but he had become dangerous, luckily you were there to calm him. For some reason even the other guy listened to what you had to say.

Typically time alone was a given when it came to Bruce’s recovery. For you it was a shower and sleep. By the next morning he would be alright. Except it wasn’t. The next morning you hadn’t seen Bruce but you weren’t worried, he sometimes took until the afternoon to leave his room. Half of the time it was because he was either meditating or doing yoga, something you’d taught him could relieve stress.

By lunch you were a little concerned as you hadn’t seen him leave his room which meant they’re was the possibility he hadn’t eaten. Tony had left the lab to enter the kitchen so you asked him if he had seen Bruce all day. Tony clarified what you had thought, Bruce was isolating himself. Whatever was going on you’d find out. Scrounging up some snacks and a sandwich you took the plate to Bruce’s room.

Music was playing, you could here it through the door. Loud but soft tempo, something relaxing that you hadn’t heard before. You hoped it was enough to keep Bruce calm and content during his unwinding time, as you referred to it. Knocking on the door you waited for him to open it but he didn’t. He didn’t say come in either, so you knocked again. Again no answer. This time you decided to see if the door was unlocked. As it was you walked in to see Bruce hunched over at his desk writing something down.

Placing the plate of food down in front of him you said, “Take a break from whatever that is and it”

He was startled and responded with, “Ever heard of knocking”

“I did. Twice. You didn’t answer, now tell me what you’re working on and eat”

He took a bite of the sandwich before washing down with water.

“A formula, well maybe. One to get rid of the other guy”

“What!” you nearly shouted.

“That last mission. I could have hurt someone, could have even killed someone. I’m tired of having no control”

“Bruce. I need you to listen to me. You can control the Hulk, no matter what you think. I know you can control him. I trust you, I know you won’t hurt me or anyone else ok. The Hulk is a part of you alright, you can’t get rid of him just because you don’t like him”

He scoffed, “It’s not because I don’t like him. At least that’s not the whole reason”

“Bruce, I don’t care about the other guy ok. But the other guy is a part of you, he makes up who you are. Everyone has parts of themselves they don’t like, but we live day by day hoping to find someone who likes the flaws we see. A person who doesn’t think they’re flaws. The other guy isn’t a flaw to me”

Bruce looked surprised at that statement and asked, “You don’t mind the other guy? You don’t see him as a flaw”

“I don’t so stop trying to make a formula to get rid of him. I’ll help you figure out a way to control him though if that’s what you want”

“You’d do that”

You shrugged.

“Hey what are friends for!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
